Lost moments
by Koori Hana
Summary: Fragmento #2:R-L. Luna Lovegood podía ser muy sigilosa cuando se lo proponía. Aquella chica era muy extraña, pero única lo era mil veces mas. Regalo para Kawai Tsuki-Chan.
1. Fragmento 1: Suerte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, ****pertenecen**** a J. K. Rowling y la escena de la película es del director y productores del film, pero la ****trama ****si es MIA, así que **_**¡NO COPIAR!**_

**Dedicatoria: Un pequeño regalito para mi buena amiga, Gela-chan. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! **

**Aclaraciones: Esto será una serie de "Fragmentos perdidos", ya sea de los libros o películas. Los fragmentos en la mayoría serán H-Hr, pero podría hacer de otras parejas o no necesariamente tiene que ser una escena en plan amoroso.**

* * *

Fragmento #_1_

Titulo: _Suerte_

Pareja: _Harry-Hermione_

Género: _Película_

_Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_

Escena: _H-Hr antes de la primera prueba._

* * *

—… _La tienda es solo para los campeones, y sus amigos._

—_No importa, ya tengo lo que quería._

_¡FLASH!_

A Hermione poco le importaba. Poco le importaba que Rita Skeeter estuviera ahí, entrometiéndose en donde no la llamaban. Poco le importaba que para el día siguiente esa foto estuviera circulando por todo el mundo mágico. Lo único que importaba ahora, era Harry. El, y su seguridad. El, y su vida. Su vida. _"Puede morir"_, le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Se sintió desfallecer y los ojos le escocieron.

Tomo con más fuerza el brazo de Harry, cerciorándose de que estaba a su lado, de que no se había ido, que no la había dejado. _"Puede… morir…",_ cerro los ojos y cada vibra de su cuerpo tembló. No. Tenía que confiar en Harry, debía tener fe. Nada le pasaría. Harry se había enfrentado a cosas peores, ¿no? Y había sobrevivido en esas ocasiones, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente? Esta vez no había ningún Lord Voldemort de por medio, eso era un avance, ¿cierto? Había salido herido, pero…

"_¡NO! Tampoco quiero que salga herido, no quiero que le pase nada, nada, nada…"_

No lo soportaría. No lo permitiría. La enfermería era como un segundo hogar para el ojiverde, tanto como lo era para ella la biblioteca. No soportaría verlo una vez más en una de esas camillas, aunque fuera por un simple rasguño.

Las lágrimas estaban a un paso de escapar de aquella prisión ámbar. Pero Hermione las retuvo. Tenía que ser fuerte, mostrarse valiente frente a el. Ser un refugio resistente y seguro cuando el necesite protección.

Tragándose la agonía, preocupación y miedo que sentía en esos instantes, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, entrelazó sus dedos con los de el y sus temblores acompañaron a los del niño-que-vivió. La Gryffindor le dio un suave apretón, infundiéndole ánimo y coraje, el le devolvió el gesto y suspiro con dificultad, jadeante.

El joven Potter apretó aun más la mano de su compañera, hasta casi lastimarla. Pero de la boca de la castaña no salió ningún quejido. Escondió su rostro y las ganas de llorar en el cuello del pelinegro y su mano libre se posiciono en este, acercándolo más a ella; él hizo lo propio, envolviendo la cintura de la chica con un brazo, estrechándola contra si con desesperación. Ella era su cable a Tierra, su ancla, su apoyo, su confidente, su mejor amiga, su… su… su… Que difícil es terminar aquella frase.

—Harry… Harry… —susurraba Hermione con un hilo de voz, estaba aterrada y preparándose mentalmente para lo que Potter pasaría. Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar sin tartamudear.

Sintieron de nuevo el _flash_ de una cámara. La ojimiel gruñó, hastiada. _Ya tendrá su merecido, yo me encargo._ El chico de la cicatriz soltó una suave risilla sobre lo dicho por su amiga, sin embargo, no se soltaron. Al contrario, se estrecharon con más fuerza, e inclusive, ella se atrevió a acariciar el siempre indomable cabello de color negro intenso del muchacho. El no puso objeción, se inclino mas a su… amiga, disfrutando mas la caricia. Sentía que con cada segundo junto a ella, reunía cada vez más valor para enfrentarse al dragón, para… _tratar_ de salir ileso del torneo.

Hermione oyó como entraba a la tienda el profesor Dumbledore en compañía de Barty Crounch. Los chicos deshicieron el abrazo rápidamente, pero mantuvieron las manos entrelazadas. Poco a poco fueron acercándose al centro de la carpa, alejándose de la entrada. La ojimiel apenas era consciente de las palabras del anciano director. Estaba ida, paralizada. Que estuviera ahí solo significaba que la primera prueba estaba por comenzar. Que Harry estaba a minutos de enfrentase a esa… esa… ¡cosa! No podía moverse, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban entumecidos y sus piernas parecían clavadas al suelo por el terror.

Si bien Harry ya había pasado cosas mucho peores y más terroríficas, esas veces ella estaba ahí, le consolaba saber que podría ayudarlo y dar su vida a cambio de la de él. Pero esta vez… ¡Tenía prohibido prestarle su ayuda! ¡Y eso la angustiaba! ¿¡Que tal si esa bestia lo lastimaba, o lo intenta matar! ¿¡Piensan que ella se quedaría con los brazos cruzados solo observando! ¡NO!

"_Pero así son las reglas"_, pensó afligida. Pero, después de todo, ¿Cuántas reglas ha roto solo por proteger a Harry? _"Pero esta vez las consecuencias serán mayores, esto es una competencia internacional y el Ministerio de Magia la controla"_. La respiración se le corto y por más que intentaba, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Sentía el pecho comprimido y un molesto zumbido en los oídos. Sujeto con más fuerza la mano de Harry, para evitar caerse.

—… _¿Qué hace aquí señorita Granger?_

Y de pronto, tenía a un par de profundos ojos azules sobre su rostro, observándola minuciosamente, no pudiendo ocultar su curiosidad. Ya sabía a lo que se refería el pelinegro cuando decía que sentía ser traspasado por rayos X.

—Yo…mmm…yo… —murmuraba mientras miraba de Harry a Dumbledore; de Dumbledore a Harry. Este último le sonrió como diciendo: _Esta bien. Tienes que irte._ Soltó un sonoro suspiro—Suerte—verde contra miel, y no hacen falta palabras. Verde esmeralda asintió, soltando lentamente la mano de Miel para que se pudiera ir.

La dueña de aquellos ojos miel fue retrocediendo en cámara lenta, aun rancia a irse.

—Mucho cuidado—su voz se cortó en la última palabra. Ni siquiera había dado más de cinco pasos. Aun no habían roto la conversación de miradas, era como que si lo hicieran, se quedarían ciegos.

Con sostenerle la mirada un segundo más, Hermione explotó. Vio un brillo en los resplandecientes ojos verdes del Gryffindor, un brillo con… con… algo. Ese algo especial, como si dijera _Te necesito_, fue suficiente para que las lágrimas al fin pudieran ser libres de aquellos ojos castaños, sin oposición alguna. Cerro la distancia que ella misma había puesto y se lanzo a los brazos de Harry soltando un fuerte sollozo.

El joven Potter se tambaleo debido a la fuerza del abrazo, pero aun así le rodeo la espalda con sus brazos, devolviéndole el gesto. Normalmente, el no es distinguido por mostrar su cariño o dar muestras de afecto; pero ahí, con Hermione a punto de un ataque nervioso, cambia las cosas.

—¡Ha… Harry!—pronunció con voz temblorosa. Su agarre al cuello del buscador aumentó. Su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente a causa de los sollozos, las lágrimas caían y caían, mojando la camisa del chico.

—Hermione… —un susurro impregnado de sorpresa salió de sus labios. Deslizó su mano de arriba hacia abajo por la espalda de la castaña, tratando de tranquilizarla. Otro gemido escapó de los labios femeninos. Nunca la había visto así, parecía… a punto del colapso; no se sorprendería si de un momento a otro cayera inconsciente. Dumbledore observaba la escena con una sonrisa—Hey…. Tranquila… N-no llores, respira… Tranquila, no me pasara nada—lo dijo con toda la intención de que se serenara.

Hermione se separo bruscamente de el, haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño y le dedicara una mirada confundida.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía a la chica dándole puñetazos en el pecho y brazos.

— ¡Ay!... Pero… ¿¡Qué!... ¡Hermione! —no retrocedió, pero trato de pararla empujándola suavemente por los hombros. Debía reconocer que la castaña tenía fuerza. A Malfoy le debió de doler mucho aquel puñetazo dado el año anterior. Pero no entendía porque ahora era él el que recibía los golpes.

— ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO! —chilló Hermione, aun con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas— ¿¡CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE NO TE VA A PASAR NADA!

Harry le miro aturdido, no comprendía el repentino cambio de humor de la chica. Solo atino a esquivar los golpes que a diestra y siniestra su amiga le mandaba. Albus no pudo evitar el no reírse, esa escena le recordaba mucho a Lily y James cuando ya eran novios, le pareció conmovedor y entretenido ver al primogénito de estos en una situación similar.

— ¡Hermione! ¿A qué te refieres? ¿¡Qué dije! —la abrazó por la cintura cuando recibió el fuerte impacto de un puño que hizo que soltara un quejido de dolor; _"Como siga, me dejara moretones"_, pero esta lo aparto y siguió reprochándole:

— ¿¡Qué dijiste! ¿¡Que qué dijiste! —dijo escandalizada, aunque ya sin gritar— ¡Dijiste que nada te pasaría! ¡Y eso, por más que yo quiera que sea verdad, no lo puedes confirmar! —se tapo la boca con sus manos sollozando, cayendo en la realidad de sus propias palabras—Y lo peor… lo peor… ¡Es que no voy a estar ahí! ¡No te podre ayudar! Y yo… y-yo… ya me acostumbre a hacerlo, y… al igual que Ron, no podría dejarte solo…

—Ron si lo hizo, Hermione—dijo con frialdad y tristeza mezcladas.

—Ya veras como sienta cabeza, y se dará cuenta de su error…

Y Harry esperaba que así fuera, que hicieran las pases pronto, pero mientras Hermione estuviera a su lado, todo estaría bien.

"_Perfectamente bien"_, se corrigió.

La miro a los ojos, hundiéndose en ellos, uniendo de nuevo su conexión especial, irrompible, solo de ellos. Capaces de entenderse sin palabras, capaces de saber lo que el otro piensa.

— ¡Oh, Harry!—murmuró enternecida, entendiendo. Ella entiende, siempre lo hace, siempre _lo_ entiende.

Por cuenta propia, la envolvió con sus brazos, resguardándola en su pecho. Ella se paralizo, sorprendida. Se sujetó de la camisa de Harry, arrugándola en su puño, y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

El pelinegro estaba desesperado, verla ahí, entre sus brazos; encogida y frágil, como pocas veces la había visto,… llorando. Frenético, acarició los bucles castaños en un gesto torpe, pero que a Hermione le parecieron tiernos. Viendo que la chica se relajaba un poco, no dejo de hacerlo; de hecho, sus labios se unieron a la tarea. Le daba rápidos, pero suaves, besos en la cabellera rizada.

De reojo, vio como Cedric, con un rápido movimiento, le quitaba la cámara al fotógrafo de Rita; y a esta, su libreta de apuntes y su pluma. Krum y Fleur la miraban con fastidio y reproche. Amos Diggory y el señor Crounch les sonreían, aunque la impaciencia se empezaba a apoderar de ellos. Madame Maxime estaba enternecida y lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos; en cambio, Karkarov observaba la escena con desprecio y frialdad, igual que su corazón. Y Dumbledore… solo sonreía, misteriosamente. Como enfrascado en sus recuerdos, rememorando el pasado.

—Estoy segura que ellos estarían orgullosos, Harry— le susurro con voz entrecortada, contra su pecho. Y Harry sabía de quienes hablaba: sus padres, James y Lily—Es más, lo están. Igual que Sirius… y Lupin… y yo.

—Lo sé.

—Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, y si sales mas herido de lo necesario, te juro que yo misma mataré a ese dragón, y que Charlie me perdone.

—Eso será épico—dijo, algo aliviado de que la chica dejara de llorar. —Hermione Granger furiosa y matando a un pobre dragón… Le diré a Colin que tome fotos.

El anciano director, al ver que la castaña estaba mas tranquila, intervino:

—Bueno, Harry, creo que ya es hora de que empecemos con la primera prueba, ya nos retardamos bastante—les dirigió una mirada divertida cuando los chicos se sonrojaron. —Señorita Granger, puede quedarse.

La chica asintió, agradecida. Deshicieron el abrazo, mas sus manos no perdieron el contacto. El Hufflepuff, aun con desconfianza, le entrego vacilante la cámara a Rita. Hermione musitó un leve ̀ _Gracias ́_, dirigido a Cedric, este solo sonrió.

Se posicionaron donde el señor Crounch les indicó y uno a uno, los campeones fueron sacando de una pequeña bolsa, un dragón diminuto, una escala del verdadero al cual se tendrían que enfrentar.

A Harry le tocó el _Colacuerno_, y una desagradable sensación atravesó la espina dorsal de la castaña.

Cedric Diggory, el agradable y bien arecido chico de Hufflepuff, sería el primero en pelear contra su dragón. Estaba a pasos de la salida hacia el estadio, inmóvil. Desde fuera se escuchaban los vitores de la gente: "Diggory, Diggory". Trataba de controlar sus temblores, y es que, bueno… tenía miedo. Sintió una pequeña mano deslizarse por su brazo hasta su hombro donde dio un cariñoso apretón.

—Suerte. —el solo correspondió la sonrisa de la chica.

Hermione hizo lo mismo con Krum y Fleur, solo que a esta última le dio un rápido abrazo; a lo que la francesa se asombró, pero no hizo intento de apartarla ni ninguna mueca desdeñosa.

Regresó rápidamente con Harry, quedando frente a frente. Levantó una mano temblorosa y acarició una vez más el abundante cabello negro azabache.

Con una tímida sonrisa, fue acercando su rostro hacia el del ojiverde. Consciente de que todos los observaban, consciente de que Rita estaba ahí, consciente de que lo que estaba por hacer podría asustar a Harry, después de todo, ¿Quién se fijaría en la insufrible sabelotodo, Hermione Granger? De seguro, no Harry.

Pero el susodicho no se movió, solo se sonrojo tanto como ella cuando la distancia entre sus rostros era solo de unos centímetros. Oyeron como Madame decía: _¡Oh, que tiegnos! _Ambos sonrieron, avergonzados. Pero Harry no se separo de ella, y lo interpretó como buena señal.

Sus narices chocaron y sentían el aliento del otro. Hermione cerró la distancia sintiendo un hormigueo en la piel. Sus labios se encontraron, solo un simple roce de labios, suficiente para que ambos sintieran una corriente eléctrica propagarse por sus cuerpos. La castaña cerró sus ojos y sus piernas se hicieron gelatina, se hubiera caído de no ser porque Harry la sujeto por la cintura. El pelinegro la observo, sus parpados cerrados y suspirando, y simplemente… la beso. Un beso dulce, inocente. Y que no duro mucho.

Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes. A Hermione le temblaban los labios y el sonrojo aun no se había esfumado. Harry estaba tan concentrado observándola que casi y no escucha que le dice su… Hermione.

—Suerte. —murmuró esta contra los labios de Harry, causando un cosquilleo en estos. Cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla cerca.

De pronto, ya no la sentía entre sus brazos. Abrió los ojos y solo alcanzó a ver una espesa cabellera castaña saliendo rápidamente de la tienda.

Sonrió, y poco le importo que todos los presentes hubieran visto la escena, poco le importo que para el día siguiente Rita propagara por todo el mundo mágico que el y Hermione eran novios. Poco le importaba.

Porque a pesar de solo tener escasos 14 años, sabía que su vida al lado de Hermione Jean Granger ya estaba escrita. Y no pensaba cambiarla.

De seguro la suerte lo acompañaría. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y toco distraídamente sus labios. Hermione le había dado el mejor de los amuletos.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Bien, este se suponía que era un obsequio para Gela-chan…su cumpleaños fue el 19 de marzo, pero… ¡pero! Fanfiction no me dejaba subirlo… ¡no se que pasaba! Pero bueno: Aquí esta tu regalo Gela, ¡Espero y te guste! También espero que no me haya quedado algo "pastelada total"… no se, tal ves y no, quizá es solo porque no me acostumbro a escribir sin algo de humor, jeje! ¡Oh! ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer la pijamada de pasteles? ¡Quiero que haya pasteles de chocolate! ¿Si…? ¡HAHA! Nos los lazamos y luego los comemos… ¡Yo pido aventarle uno a Emi! ¡Y de plátano, jeje!**

**Bueno… fans de H-Hr, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias en cuanto a estos fragmentos… Ustedes díganme alguna escena de los libros o películas que les guste, y yo tratare de escribirla, pero denme tiempo, ¿si? Es que todavía me faltan dos regalos, ¡y en el mismo mes! Ok, well… criticas, sugerencias, ideas, advertencias… ¡serán bienvenidas…! También cualquier error ortográfico, ¡me avisan!**

**Arigato!:**

**Koori Hana.**


	2. Fragmento 2: Única

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, pero la ****trama ****si es MIA, así que **_**¡NO COPIAR!**_

**Dedicatoria: Un regalo para mi buena amiga Kawai Tsuki-Chan ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Aclaraciones: Como verán, este no es un fragmento H-Hr, recuerden que había dicho que la mayoría serían Harmony, más no **_**todos**_**; aun así, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Fragmento #_2_

Titulo: _Única_

Pareja: _Ron-Luna_

Género: _Libro_

_Harry Potter y El Príncipe Mestizo._

Escena: _página 397._

* * *

—_Es una guardirraíz —contestó Luna, y se guardó la arena higiénica y el sapo en la mochila—. Quédatelo si quieres, tengo algunos más. Son excelentes para protegerse contra los plimpys tragones._

_Y se marchó. Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja con el guardirraíz en la mano._

— _¿Saben qué les digo? Que Luna empieza a gustarme—dijo mientras los tres echaban a andar hacia el Gran Comedor—. Ya se que esta loca, pero la suya es una locura… —_se quedó pensativo, sopesando sus palabras_—_... única. Es la palabra mas adecuada para ella, creo. Ella es única en su género, es especial_—_susurró para si mismo, pero Harry y Hermione lo escucharon. Se sonrieron y observaron a Ron, que tenía su mirada perdida a través de uno de los enormes ventanales.

Se habían detenido, y el pelirrojo aun estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Sus amigos lo miraban con curiosidad, esperándolo.

Hermione le dijo en voz baja a Harry algo parecido a: "Si, especial para él". A lo que el chico asintió y sonrió divertido.

—Creo que nuestro Ronnie esta enamorado_—_canturreó Harry.

Y consiguió un leve codazo de la castaña, acompañado de risas mal disimuladas. El ojiazul continuó observando los grandes jardines de Hogwarts, sin dirigirse hacia sus amigos, aun notando sus miradas intrigantes clavadas en su cabellera roja.

Volteó, esmeralda y miel chocaron con azul. Se miraron por largos minutos, tiesos como rocas y, finalmente, rompieron en carcajadas. No era costumbre de ellos hacer conexión de miradas, al menos no entre los tres.

Siguieron andando, a paso lento, hombro con hombro. Ron aun traía aquella guardirraíz que le regalo Luna, y de vez en cuando soltaba sonrisitas misteriosas que no pasaron desapercibidas por sus dos amigos.

—Me alegra que te agrade Luna, Ron_—_comentó Hermione, ubicada a la derecha de Harry, su posición habitual_—. _Es una chica genial; extraña, si, pero ya la considero una buena amiga mía. Además, el año pasado nos acompaño al… _—_miró al pelinegro, lamentando aquel desliz, pero él parecía tranquilo, impasible_—_… Departamento de Misterios, sin conocernos mucho, la verdad…

—Ella es muy intuitiva y observadora, no por nada esta en Ravenclaw, creo que nos conoció bien en poco tiempo_—_le reprochó Ronald, con el ceño fruncido.

—Si, si, si, a lo que me refiero_—_dijo la castaña, ofuscada_—_. Es que nos acompaño sin saber para que íbamos o… a quien buscábamos. Que significaba esa persona para que nosotros como para que tan desesperadamente queríamos "salvarlo"_—_recalcó la palabra_ salvarlo_ casi inconscientemente, y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.

—Si_—_susurró Harry con voz tan relajada que sorprendió a sus dos acompañantes_—_. Yo también la considero una buena amiga, le debo una; pudo haber perdido su vida ahí, y luego, a pesar de todo, dijo que no me dejaría solo, igual que Nevile y Ginny. Tienes razón, Ron. Ella es especial, no se porque todos la desprecian.

—Por que ellos no pueden ver mas allá, mas al fondo. Nosotros, afortunadamente, si no hicimos.

El pelinegro y la castaña observaron al pelirrojo con ojos como platos, sorprendidos de que su amigo dijera algo tan profundo.

— ¿Qué? A veces me llega la inspiración.

Y apresuró el paso, con las mejillas encendidas, dejando a los otros dos algo rezagados.

—Creo que esta vez le pegó fuerte_—_dijo Harry, burlón. _"Adiós, Lavander"_, pensó aliviado.

—Ni que lo digas_—_concordó la castaña_—_. Creo que le vendría bien estar con Luna, es una de las mejores personas que podrías conocer, además… harían bonita pareja, ¿no crees?

—Claaro…

—Es en serio Harry, seria la mejor decisión en la vida de Ron: enamorarse de Luna

—Creo que ya lo esta, Hermione—le susurro, pícaro—. Adiós, Lavender—hizo un ademán, como si se despidiera de alguien.

Con rapidez, ambos alcanzaron a su amigo pecoso. Pero el joven Potter, con sus buenos reflejos, le pareció ver unos grandes ojos azules detrás de…

Desechó esos pensamientos al ver a Ron discutir con una sonriente castaña. Se aproximo a ellos, con una sonrisa burlona asomándose por entre sus labios.

— ¡Ay, no! ¿¡Tu también!

— ¡Ronald! Solo queremos saber…

— ¡Me gusta Luna, la quiero! ¿Contentos? —y, mas rojo que su cabello, literalmente voló por todo el pasillo y desapareció cuando dio vuelta en una esquina.

Harry y Hermione se sonrieron, complacidos. Y más felices que unas lombrices, siguieron el mismo camino del ojiazul.

Y solo, _solo_, cuando ya no había un solo rastro del trió dorado en aquel interminable pasillo; una rubia de Ravenclaw salió de su escondite, detrás de una armadura.

Luna Lovegood podía ser muy sigilosa cuando se lo proponía. Una sonrisa tímida acompaño a esos ojos soñadores, y dando pequeños saltitos, tomó la dirección opuesta a sus tres amigos de Gryffindor. Si… aquella chica era muy extraña, pero única lo era mil veces mas.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Y… ¡sorpresa! Aquí esta. ¡Felicidades, Kawai! Ejem… estamos a 13, ¿verdad? Solo cumpliste hace 10 días, no es mucho, jeje. Me tarde mas con Gela, agradece eso. Sorry porque me quedara tan cortito, pero la inspiración no llegaba y decidí dejarlo hasta ahí. No le veía el caso de extenderlo más; si no, ¿Qué más pondría? No respondas. **

**Después de todo, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Nunca, repito: **_**NUNCA**_** voy a olvidar como cierta personita te aventó contra el pastel. Jaja!**

**Bien, chicas estoy a sus ordenes, si les gusta un momento H-Hr de la película o libro háganmelo saber y veré si consigo escribirlo. De otra pareja también, o… en genero de amistad, familia…**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Chao!**

**Koori Hana.**

_**¿Review? Vamos, lograran sacarme una sonrisa.**_


End file.
